<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me by baddieyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820294">Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang'>baddieyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dia dos namorados, F/M, Fluffy, NejiTen - Freeform, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O dia dos namorados está chegando e, com ele, a oportunidade de Tenten de declarar para seu melhor amigo, Neji.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A cabeça de </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span> estava à mil, tentando bolar planos para que pudesse se declarar para </span>
  <span>Neji</span>
  <span> no dia seguinte, vulgo, dia dos namorados. Estava apaixonada pelo moreno desde quando se conheceram, no dojô do pai do </span>
  <span>Hyuuga</span>
  <span>, que ensinava artes marciais para as crianças e </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span> conseguira convencer seus pais a deixarem-na ter aulas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois ficaram próximos muito rapidamente e, como em um passe de mágica, lá estavam eles na mesma escola de ensino fundamental, na mesma sala e fazendo todas as atividades juntos. Seus pais amavam a interação entre os dois e a mãe de </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span> viva brincando que aquilo, no final, ia dar em namoro e, em seu coração, a Mitsashi torcia para que a mãe estivesse certa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E agora, depois de mais de dez anos com essa amizade, e estando na mesma faculdade do outro, Tenten não aguenta mais mentir sobre o que sente, ela não tem ideia se seus sentimentos são recíprocos, mas, decidiu que vai arriscar e se declarar, para poder tirar esse peso de seu peito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois da aula daquele dia, </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span> deu um jeito de despistar </span>
  <span>Neji</span>
  <span> e foi se encontrar com Lee, seu outro melhor amigo, que estava ajudando a morena com o plano para se declarar, dizendo que o fogo da juventude era maravilhoso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E então, Lee, algum plano? - Perguntou a menina, assim que se sentou ao lado do amigo em um dos bancos da biblioteca, onde eles marcavam de se encontrar para discutir suas ideias.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenho sim. - Sorriu o de cabelo de tigela. - Como o </span>
  <span>Neji</span>
  <span> só gosta de chocolate amargo, pensei em você fazer alguns biscoitos com esse chocolate e entregar pra ele depois da escola, talvez no caminho para casa, assim, ele vai saber que são seus, aí vai de você se declarar nessa hora ou esperar ele vir falar dos biscoitos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É uma ótima ideia, Lee. - Devolveu o sorriso. - Você é incrível demais, espero que a Sakura perceba isso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenho esperanças que ela vai perceber. - Respondeu, abraçando a amiga, enquanto eles saiam pela porta da biblioteca para irem embora da escola.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Durante o resto do dia, a menina se concentrou em fazer os biscoitos mais gostosos que seu amigo já comeu, afinal, sua mãe sempre diz que se conquista o crush pela barriga.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Provou um dos biscoitos já prontos e adorou o contraste da massa levemente adocicada com as gotas de chocolate amargo, estavam perfeitos para serem entregues no dia seguinte.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A morena os embalou com um papel fofo que tinha em casa e amarrou uma fita no topo, lembrando a fita que o próprio </span>
  <span>Neji</span>
  <span> usava em sua testa; colocou a embalagem dentro de uma sacola, para que ficasse protegida de qualquer possível acidente e torceu para que o dia seguinte fosse do jeito que imaginava desde adolescente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O dia seguinte chegou rápido demais, na opinião de </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span>, que acordou com o sol na sua cara, por ter esquecido de fechar as cortinas, como sempre. Levantou da cama e foi colocar a roupa que havia separado para o dia: um vestido azul bebe com flores desenhadas e </span>
  <span>um sapato</span>
  <span> com um leve salto na cor branca.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Havia preparado tudo para tornar esse dia perfeito e, mesmo se levasse um fora de Neji, talvez chamasse atenção de algum outro cara que estivesse disposto a aceitar seus sentimentos. Ela riu, como se realmente conseguisse deixar de amar Neji com aquela facilidade.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminou de arrumar seu cabelo que, pela primeira vez em anos, não estava preso em seu penteado de sempre, dessa vez, ela havia feito um meio rabo e deixado o resto solto, cobrindo mais da metade de suas costas com o comprimento dos fios marrons.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pegou sua bolsa e a sacola com os biscoitos e saiu do quarto, indo até a cozinha para tomar seu típico café da manhã: pão de queijo e leite. Seus pais olharam para ela, surpresos pela forma que estava vestida, mas apenas a elogiaram, dizendo-me que estava maravilhosa e que era pra ela ter um ótimo dia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Como sempre, saiu de casa e encontrou seus dois amigos lhe esperando, Lee a encarava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, já Neji, não conseguia disfarçar o olhar surpreso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que acharam? - Perguntou a menina, dando </span>
  <span>uma voltinha</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está maravilhosa, </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span>. - Elogiou o de sobrancelhas grossas, se aproximando para abraçá-la.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E você, Neji?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Concordo, está linda. - Respondeu o outro, desviando os olhos para </span>
  <span>esconder</span>
  <span> as bochechas levemente coradas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada, meninos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Andaram para a faculdade conversando sobre amenidades, encontrando com o resto do pessoal já na rua da faculdade, que sempre esperavam por eles no </span>
  <span>mesmo</span>
  <span> lugar, como um ponto de encontro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span>, você está linda. - Berrou </span>
  <span>Ino</span>
  <span>, tendo todas as outras meninas concordando com sorrisos imensos no rosto. - Sempre te disse que você fica maravilhosa usando qualquer roupa, mas hoje você se superou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Realmente, </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span>, o </span>
  <span>Neji</span>
  <span> vai ter que se cuidar. - Comenta Naruto, recebendo vários olhares de aviso, para que o mesmo calasse a boca. A sorte foi que o </span>
  <span>Hyuuga</span>
  <span> não havia escutado, muito ocupado conversando com </span>
  <span>Gaara</span>
  <span> sobre lutas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entraram para as aulas e o dia passou como o normal, devagar </span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> chato com todas as matérias do curso de Educação Física, que </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span> cursava com Lee e </span>
  <span>Neji</span>
  <span>. Como a menina havia previsto, </span>
  <span>Neji</span>
  <span> recebera vários presentes de garotas, incluindo aquelas que nem da sala deles eram; nervosa com seu presente, ela tenta esconder o pacote para que não seja notado pelo outro antes da hora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Na hora da saída, </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span> teve que reunir toda a sua paciência para conseguir esperar a maré de meninas entregar seus chocolates a Neji, para que eles conseguissem sair do campus e passar a caminhar em direção de suas casas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Recebeu bastante chocolate, hein? - Brincou a morena.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como elas não perceberam que eu odeio chocolate?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— A não ser o amargo, né?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Exatamente. - Sorriu o rapaz, parando de vez em quando para dar uma das embalagens para crianças ou jovens que olhavam para ele com os olhos brilhando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é incrível, sabia?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é por que eu não vou comer, que eu vou desperdiçar os esforços daquelas meninas, além disso, é gratificante fazer outras pessoas felizes. - Explicou o de cabelos grandes, entregando o último pacote para gêmeos que o agradeceram e saíram correndo para mostrar o presente para seus pais, que olhavam a interação com sorrisos nos rostos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A casa de </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span> já estava próxima e nada de ela conseguir juntar sua coragem para entregar o pacote, que estava em sua mão, um pouco amassado por conta da força com a qual a morena o segurava.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você recebeu chocolate de quem queria? - Perguntou, fingindo desinteresse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Por incrível que pareça, não. Mas o dia ainda está longe de acabar, então ainda tenho esperanças.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Respirando fundo e encorajada pelo o que o outro acabara de falar, </span>
  <span>Tenten</span>
  <span> para e segura uma das mãos do amigo, puxando-o para ficar de frente para si, estendendo o pacote que segurava.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sou muito boa com essas coisas de declaração, mas, eu gosto de você desde que éramos crianças e decidi que não queria mais guardar isso pra mim. - Começou, sem conseguir encarar o maior, que a olhava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. - Eu entendo se você não puder aceitar meus sentimentos, mas, ao menos, quero que você saiba de tudo e escolha se ainda quer ser meu amigo ou não.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero ser seu amigo. - Respondeu o outro, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suas palavras machucaram Tenten, mas ela estava preparada para uma recusa, sabia que ninguém poderia obrigar outra pessoa a retribuir seus sentimentos, mas, mesmo assim, ainda doía ter a pessoa que você gosta dizendo aquelas palavras.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu entendo completamente...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não entende não. - Respondeu o outro, cortando-a no meio da frase, aproximando-se da mais baixa. - Eu também gosto de você, não quero ser só seu amigo, quero mais que isso. - Disse, colando seus lábios em um beijo simples e repleto de sentimento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lágrimas de felicidade escorriam pelas bochechas da morena, enquanto o </span>
  <span>Hyuuga</span>
  <span> se preocupava em enxugá-las com seus dedos, enquanto invadia a boca da mesma com sua língua, travando uma batalha com a da outra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se separaram e sorriram, sentindo seus corações batendo acelerados dentro de seus peitos, sabendo que não iam se separar por nada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é isso que você me deu? - Sussurrou ele, sem querer sair do abraço.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Biscoitos com gostas de chocolate amargo. - Respondeu, no mesmo tom, vendo o menino sorrir e voltar a colar os lábios.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>